Sugar Drop
The Sugar Drop Feature was officially introduced in Candy Crush Saga in June 2015, with this announcement on King.com's blog. This feature allows the player to win boosters by collecting a certain number of the eponymous sugar drop candies. Sugar drops can be collected in the latest level of player progress, as well as in specially marked levels denoted as Sugar Track levels. The feature is activated in rounds such that once you have collected all the rewards in one round, you must wait a certain amount of time before you can use the feature again. A list of levels which are best for collecting sugar drops, as voted by members of this wiki, can be found here. History The Sugar Drops feature was first introduced on a trial basis on April 22, 2015 and remained in A/B/N testing for a few months, before being announced and rolled out to all players. During pre-release stages, some users did not have the feature, including some with advanced game progress. Users who did have the feature had different versions of it, with differences in the following areas: * number of candies to collect per round (120, 240, 600) * number of rewards (3 or 5) * length of cool-down period between rounds (4, 8, 12 hours) * ability to collect sugar drops from the same level more than once The feature was significantly updated on the web interface, with the release of the 66th episode, Soda Swamp (Episode 66). This release included the addition of information screens on the web, as well as changes to the reward screens. Sugar drops (candies) Sugar drops have the properties of ordinary candies, but they have a white band imprinted with the letter "C". Sugar drops can be collected to obtain rewards. These candies are created in special sugar track levels, as well as in the current level of progress, but they are not truly "spawned" onto the board. Instead, when the user or a conveyor belt generates a cascade of 5 or more matches, such that Mr. Toffee can be heard saying, "Sweet", "Tasty", "Delicious", and "Divine", a stream of sparkles arc from the center of the board, and change a candy at random into a sugar drop. One sugar drop is created regardless of the size of the cascade. Cascades created in between moves, such as by the movement of a conveyor belt, a party popper from cake bomb, can also cause sugar drops to be created. Cascades during Sugar Crush do not create sugar drops, however. When sugar drops are matched, they go into the collection jar. Note that a colour bomb + striped candy combo will not turn a sugar drop into a striped candy. It will simply be activated and collected into the jar. A coconut wheel rolling over a supposed to be transformed sugar drop will do nothing. Current level of progress :The latest level of your progress will always give sugar drops, whether or not it is on the Sugar Track (unless it's a Timed Level on mobile). You will be able to collect sugar drops from your current level of progress until you have beaten it, at which point, the feature will be deactivated for that level, and activated on the level you have progressed to. The current level of progress is displayed on the map with a Sugar Track level icon. :An easy way to collect sugar drops on your current level is to get as many combos as you can, causing sugar drops to appear. It doesn't matter if you fail that level. You can repeat collecting sugar drops on that level if you exit the game and enter it again. At which case, the sugar drop icon will appear. Sometimes on your current level, if you fail on your first try, sugar drops won't appear on that level again. Sugar Track levels Please note that this section details the behaviour of those levels which are on the Sugar Track. The activation and deactivation characteristics herein do not apply to the current episode of progress. Sugar track levels are shown on the map with a raised, bouncing icon with the letter "C", when the Sugar Drop feature is active. These levels spawn sugar drop candies which the player can collect to obtain gifts. Sugar track levels can usually be played only once per round, after which, they are deactivated for the remainder of the round. However, when the player completes a sugar track level without collecting any sugar drops, they may be able to play the level again. Additionally, when a player earns a reward, the last sugar track level played may often be played again. Some of these apparent inconsistencies may be due to program defects. When you click on a sugar track level to play it, a progress bar is shown, indicating the number of candies you have collected thus far, and the number needed for the next reward. The progress bar syncs between web version and mobile version. On non-sugar track levels, the progress bar is shown, but it is grayed out. This is one way to tell if a sugar track level has been de-activated, when you fail a level and click retry to play it again. Another method is to check the progress bar after playing a level, where the bar may gray out, indicating that no more drops will be available here. There are three sugar track levels per episode, starting with the fourth episode, Chocolate Mountains. The first sugar drop level is Level 36. There are sugar track levels of all level types , and in the full range of difficulty from very easy to insanely hard. Please note that timed sugar track levels are enabled on the web version only, not on mobile. On the mobile version, if the level chosen in mystery quests happens to be a sugar track level, you can collect sugar drops just as if you are choosing that level directly on the map. You cannot collect again if you have collected even a single sugar drop in one of your attempts, even if you failed the level. Collection jar On the web version, the collection jar is located below the objective list (ingredients, orders, etc.). On mobile, it is located in the same position as the moon scale in Dreamworld. During play, sugar drop candies matched are collected in the jar. The number of candies collected is displayed on the jar. At the end of the level, whether you pass it or not, the sugar drops from the collection jar get added to the total needed for the next reward. Typically, the player is credited one sugar drop for every one collected. However, some players may be credited two sugar drops for every one collected. Claiming rewards When you complete a level that brings the sugar drop count to the number needed for a reward, the animated rewards window is displayed. The sugar drops are poured from the collection jar into a mechanical contraption, which mixes them up. A gift box then pops out, and instantly opens to show the boosters won, but you must press the Claim reward button to add these to your supply of boosters. The next screen confirms the boosters have been added. You must then press the Sweet! button to resume game play. On mobile version, you must connect to internet in order to claim rewards. Otherwise the gift box will not open. Known issues *Sometimes the present doesn't open even though the Claim reward button lights up. *There is a bug on the mobile version in which you cannot claim your reward, even though the progress bar and the animated rewards window behave normally. The present stays wrapped and the "Claim reward" button is grayed out, so there is no way to progress. Cool-down period Once the final reward of the round has been won, the Sugar Drops feature is deactivated. The length of time varies for different users: some have it deactivated for four hours, others for eight. During this time, when the player clicks any level to play it, the sugar drops progress bar displays a timer indicating the amount of time remaining before the feature is reactivated. On mobile, sugar track levels are still indicated by larger icons during cool-down, but they will not be bouncing until cool-down is over. There is a notification message if the application is running when the cool-down is over. You also need to connect to internet when the cool-down is over, in order to reactivate previous sugar track levels. Rewards A total of five rewards are issued, after 48, 164, 264, 420, and 600 candies respectively. Known rewards include the following boosters: lollipop hammer, jelly fish, colour bomb, coconut wheel, free switch, striped and wrapped, and lucky candy. Occasionally, you will also be rewarded with gold bars. The types of rewards received are random, and may not be related to the package number or the reward program. The following chart illustrates the different rewards received for one of the five-reward variants: NOTE: You cannot get a Lucky Candy until you unlock it. List of levels with sugar drops TIP: How to know levels with sugar drops (only Facebook): *You let cursor any levels are locked on the map. If a C-shaped icon appears, it means that is the level with sugar drops. Trivia *This feature was introduced prematurely on the teaser video of level 906 one day before the official release of the 62nd episode, Polka Park. *This feature was officially introduced when the 44th Dreamworld episode, Nocturnal Nuisance was released. *This feature is only available in Reality. In Dreamworld, there are no levels that have this feature. *On mobile, you can collect sugar drops at any time, however you must connect to the Internet to claim rewards. As such, the cool-down will not be activated as long as you have rewards not claimed. **As of mobile 1.55.1, reward box will be reserved until you connect and claim. Also, any drop collected beyond the last reward will be wasted. Do not collect too many drops whenever you cannot claim rewards. **As of mobile 1.56.0.3, the reward box will not be reserved even if the player connects midway after it appears. **Also in mobile 1.56.0.3, there is a glitch that, the cool-down does not active if the power of your device has been cut off. *In the first version of the reward screen, Tiffi showed different emotions on Facebook than she did on the mobile version. *On mobile (as of 1.52.2), there is a glitch whereby the counter on the collection jar keeps showing zero. This does not affect the sugar drops you have actually collected and only affects if you are playing the first sugar drop level every time you open the game. *On mobile, the introduction screen doesn't show timed levels, as they never give sugar drops. The left icon seems to have been replaced with an icon for candy order levels. *If you have many computers around, with same sign-in account, you can get many reward times for each stage reward. *Although the blog post states the rewards as "from boosters to lives and everything in between", it's not possible to earn extra lives from Sugar Track. Gallery |-| Image= Blue Candy Sugar Drop.PNG|Blue Candy Sugar Drop Green Candy Sugar Drop.PNG|Green Candy Sugar Drop Orange Candy Sugar Drop.PNG|Orange Candy Sugar Drop Purple Candy Sugar Drop.PNG|Purple Candy Sugar Drop Red Candy Sugar Drop.PNG|Red Candy Sugar Drop Yellow Candy Sugar Drop.PNG|Yellow Candy Sugar Drop Moves Level Sugar Drop.PNG|Moves Level Sugar Drop Jelly Level Sugar Drop.PNG|Jelly Level Sugar Drop Ingredient Level Sugar Drop.PNG|Ingredient Level Sugar Drop Timed Level Sugar Drop.PNG|Timed Level Sugar Drop Candy Order Sugar Drop.PNG|Candy Order Level Sugar Drop Sugar Drop progress.PNG|Progress Sugar Drop Sugar Drop-locked transparent.PNG|Locked Sugar Drop Sugar Drop cool-down.PNG|Cool-down Sugar Drop Sugar Drop Jar.PNG|Jar Sugar Drop Sugar Drop-locked animating.gif|Sugar Drop is locked. Countdown cool-down Sugar Drop.gif|Sugar Drop is counting. Sugar Drop-working.gif|Sugar Drop is working. Sugar Drop icon.png|Sugar Drop icon |-| Facebook= 4 rewards in a row.png|Reward 3 of 5 with 180 candies - before gift is claimed - current (3rd) version (4 rewards in a row). SD_PC_Reward_v3_Claim.png|Reward 2 of 3 with 600 candies - before gift is claimed - current (3rd) version Claiming rewars in Sugar Drop feature (Facebook new).png|Reward 2 of 5 - before gift is claimed - old (2nd) version SD_PC_Reward_v3_ResumePlay.png|Reward 2 of 3 with 600 candies - after gift is claimed - current (3rd) version Sugar Drop (speech).PNG|Reward 3 of 5 with 600 candies - after gift is claimed - current (3rd) version New_Claim_Reward.png|Reward 5 of 5 - before gift is claimed - old (2nd) version Sugar_Drops!_-_win_boosters_making_cascades!_goal_reached.png|Reward 2 of 3 with 240 candies - before gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar_Drops!_-_win_boosters_making_cascades!_prize_awarded.png|Reward 2 of 3 with 240 candies - after gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar Drop Feature.png|Reward 3 of 3 with 114 candies - before gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar Drop Feature Gift.png|Reward 3 of 3 with 114 candies - after gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar Drop Feature 600.png||Reward 5 of 5 with 600 target - before gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar Drop description 1.png|Sugar Drop Description |-| Mobile devices= Screenshot_2015-05-19-12-57-03.png|Levels with Sugar Drops on mobile Screenshot_2015-05-19-12-56-13.png|Layout on mobile version. Look at the rightmost green candy. Level_281_mobile_new_colour_scheme.png|Pay attention to the number of sugar drops collected. Level_281_failed_but_sugar_drop_candies_are_kept.png|Failing the level 281 shown above but all the sugar drops are kept. 1st_reward_for_collecting_sugar_drops_in_progress.png|Processing the reward after collecting sugar drops (old). 1st_reward_for_collecting_sugar_drops_down_the_conveyor_belt.png|The first rewarding moving down the conveyor belt (old). 1st reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Opening the reward (old). Opening_the_reward_(auto).png|Opening the reward (new). Note that the process is automatic. Rewards_from_sugar_drop_feature.png|Rewards from sugar frop feature (new) Advice_from_rewards_obtained_from_sugar_drop_feature.png|An advice telling players that they can use the rewards they won in levels. Screenshot_2015-05-19-19-11-02.png|There are 5 stages of rewards, which require you to be online to claim (old). Screenshot_2015-07-04-09-51-40.png|There are 5 stages of rewards, which require you to be online to claim (new). Screenshot_2015-05-20-07-30-22.png|During a colour bomb + orange triped combo, the Sugar Drop below stays put. Results from clicking on a non sugar drop level.png|You cannot collect sugar drops in a non-Sugar Track level Sugar Drop level advice 1.png|Sugar drop level advice 1 Sugar Drop level advice 2.png|Sugar drop level advice 2 Sugar Drop level advice 3.png|Sugar drop level advice 3 Sugar Drop level advice 4.png|Sugar drop level advice 4 Sugar Drop level advice 5.png|Sugar drop level advice 5 Sugar Drop level advice 6.png|Sugar drop level advice 6 Sugar Drop cooldown in progress.png|Cooldown on mobile Sugar track mobile.png|Introduction of Sugar Track levels (mobile) Sugar_Drops.png|Sugar Drops Screenshot_2015-07-02-16-42-26.png|Sugar drop candies in Goggle Playstore New Sugar Track is here.png|New Sugar Track is here Category:Boosters Category:Elements